Danny Phantom: Spectral Connections
Danny Phantom: Spectral Connections (AKA "SC Stories") is a fan series created and illustrated by Numbuh 404. It is composed of a novella-storyline broken up into multiple written episodes, which circulates primarily around themes of interpersonal and public relationships development. Series Information Following the events of the original show's final episode, "Phantom Planet," the infamous summer has come to a close, so the series begins with Danny returning to school. As the fifteen-year-old public "Halfa Hero of Amity Park," Danny Phantom is called forth by Clockwork to discuss a critical future matter. He informs the boy that some of his greatest past enemies will return, and to prepare for battle, Danny must seek out other past foes and make amends in order to master a skill only commanded by the most powerful of beings: Fusion. Along the way, learning new skills is not all; Danny also makes new friends. A street-dancing Tomboy named "Cris" fills the friendship spot once claimed by Mayor Tucker (who continues to be of help to his friends whenever possible), offering new incite on how best to handle some of Danny's former foes. Then later, Danny finds himself reconnected with a former middle school classmate when Mr. Lancer assigns him a new tutor named Brayden. Sadly, these new friendships - and his newly-developing powers - are challenged when the enemies Clockwork had warned Danny about go from future to present issues. The question remains: will the "Halfa Hero" remain a hero, or will he live long enough to become the villain he fears most? List of Characters Although mostly developed, this list may still change depending on the characters' roles with final completion. Main Cast "Main" just means they appear the most frequently throughout the storyline. *Danny Phantom -- David Kaufman *Sam Manson -- Grey Griffin *Jazz Fenton -- Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Cris Rathers -- Pending... Supporting Cast These characters may hold as much importance as the main cast, but are introduced later in the storyline or simply appear less frequently. *Brayden Whitman -- Thomas Sanders *Wes Weston -- Trevor Collins *Vlad Plasmius -- Martin Mull *Sidney Poindexter -- Peter MacNicol *Ghost Writer -- Will Arnett *Jack Fenton -- Rob Paulson *Maddie Fenton -- Kath Soucie *Walker -- James Arnold Taylor *Skulker -- Kevin Michael Richardson *Glasglow Fandexter -- Fred Armisen Background/Tertiary Cast These characters may hold their own importance, but never make as many appearances as the main or secondary cast. *Clockwork -- N/A *Clockwork II -- Numbuh 404 *Tucker Foley -- Rickey D'Shon Collins *Mr. Gray -- Phil Morris *Mr. Lancer -- Ron Perlman *Principal Ishiyama -- June Angela *Valerie Gray -- Cree Summer *Paulina Sanchez -- Maria Canals Barrera *Star -- Tara Strong/Grey Griffin *Kwan -- James Sie *Mr. Manson -- S. Scott Bullock *Mrs. Manson -- Laraine Newman *Ida Manson -- Kath Soucie *Mr. Weston -- Frank Welker *Dustin Rathers -- Phil Lamarr *Ken Rathers -- Pending... *Mr. Whitman -- Matthew Lillard *Mrs. Whitman -- Numbuh 404 *Mikey -- Dee Bradley Baker *Ember McLain -- Tara Strong *Desiree -- Peri Gilpin *Dora -- Susan Blakeslee *Technus -- Rob Paulson *The Box Ghost -- Rob Paulson *Danica -- Jennette McCurdy Special Appearances These characters may be only appear once or twice, depending on the storyline, regardless of their popularity or importance. This could be caused by their desired voice actor(s) being celebrity figures. *Dani Phantom -- Krista Swan *Virus Fright -- Maurice LaMarche *Empress Inkheart -- Justin Beiber *Pendleton -- Daniel Radcliffe *Dan Phantom -- Eric Roberts *Venn Darius -- Eric Roberts *"Phantom" -- David Kaufman *"Plasmius" -- Martin Mull *Winston -- Trevor Collins/David Kaufman Sequence of Events "The future isn't carved in stone." -- Mr. Lancer in "The Ultimate Enemy" This section is still undergoing construction, so things may shift around until final writing is posted. *Season 1 *Season 2 Trivia *Originally the series was set one year after "Phantom Planet," but upon further investigation, it was revealed that eight weeks (two months) had passed between "Claw of the Wild" and "D-Stabilized," leaving "Phantom Planet" to have most likely occurred sometime during August. Therefore, this series now begins at the start of the new school year in September. Thus, Danny, Sam, Dash, and Cris are in their Sophomore year (and Tucker now takes his remaining classes online, being the new undergraduate mayor), Brayden is a Junior, Jazz is a Senior, and so forth. *This series was initially in development since 2004 with the creation of the author's first design for a main original character (Cristine Rathers), but then went on hiatus until around 2014 following the creation of the second main original character (Brayden Whitman). The original storyline remained fairly intact (if not revised in several areas), and was finally given a solid title on June 15th, 2016. *There are some character arcs that were inspired by events found in the popular cartoon series, Steven Universe, which is where the idea to include fusion in a more dominant fashion originated. *Originally, the plot circulated around Danny patching up his relationship with Sidney Poindexter with the assistance of Cris Rathers, who became the main OC. It was not until 2014 that the other OC, Brayden, was created, thus changing over 70% of the storyline. However, the author is determined to keep Cris as an ethnic female lead to avoid the fault of her being overshadowed by a white male. Category:Series main page Category:Numbuh 404's articles